User talk:LegoStefan24/The RedBrick Marketplace
Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 How To Order Please order by telling me what you need. I will respond within 3 days of your request. Sundays and Holidays do not count as 1 or more of the 3 days. I am expected to be less active during the first week or so of November and last week or so of December. Thank You for choosing The RedBrick Marketplace. Orders Rank 7 Items LS24, I have noticed that you have put a date on your store of when Rank 7 items will come out, and you just keep pushing the date later. Why do you keep doing that? Are you having problems with rank 7? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 23:45, April 5, 2012 (UTC) just because I have a lot to do and can't make progress on mln EVERY DAY. There arent many customers either...it doesn't affect many people...also, i cant build all the totemic animals yet... LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 23:47, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, If you have the right prices I would buy from you! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:00, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! After the deal today, I should be able to put some items up for sale. I just need blueprints. Thats why the date is being pushed. I'll open it today after our deal. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:03, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ah. Ok! Better get back to it then :P 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:13, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:15, April 6, 2012 (UTC) a few Rank 7 items Hi! I want one of each totemic part, should be.. 25 clicks! Where do you want the clicks? Codyn329 (talk) 12:30, April 6, 2012 (UTC) So 1 scale, feather, claw, fang, and fur? ok. 25 clicks to my pet wolf module! Thanks! I'll send the items after the clicks are done! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 16:04, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay, let me click... finished! Let me just unblock you, now thanks! :) Codyn329 (talk) 18:32, April 6, 2012 (UTC) My friendlist is really long and i cant seem to find you. Can you send me a message? Thanks! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 18:36, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Found you! Hey, did I send you all 5 items? or just 4? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 18:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Yep all 5. I sent a Friend Ship Bracelet in return. :) Codyn329 (talk) 18:48, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 18:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Done! a few more Rank 7 items 10 Elemental Fire, Earth, and Air please. 60 clicks. Please confirm order. :) Codyn329 (talk) 21:21, April 7, 2012 (UTC) So 10 Fire, 10 earth, and 10 air? ok 60 clicks to my pet wolf. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:24, April 7, 2012 (UTC) But I don't have 60 Totemic Feed.. :P Do you want me to do 30 on your Elemental Module today and 30 on your Pet Wolf Module Tomorrow or 60 on your Elemental Module today and 60 on your Pet Wolf Module tomorrow? Codyn329 (talk) 21:47, April 7, 2012 (UTC) {C}Sorry! I forgot about the feed required! Ok. Can you use 30 clicks on the elemental module and 30 on the wolf??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:42, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing! :) Okay finished! :) Codyn329 (talk) 21:47, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Sent! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the items :D Codyn329 (talk) 22:02, April 7, 2012 (UTC) No problem! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 22:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Done! C/C Deal? How about a C/C Deal? 60/60? If so please click my Pet Golem Module 60 times, and if you got a gypsum sent to you maybe send some or all to me please? :P You don't have to, but it would be nice if you could. :D What would you liked clicked? Codyn329 (talk) 18:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok. 30 to Elemental, 30 to Pet Snake. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 18:40, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Got it! :D Okay finished! Your turn. :D Codyn329 (talk) 19:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) You need to block all your friends except for me. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 19:33, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Done. Your turn! :D Codyn329 (talk) 20:57, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Done! Sorry for the small delay! Items sent. I got 2. you get both of them. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 01:40, April 9, 2012 (UTC) its okay. Thanks for the gypsum! Codyn329 (talk) 01:47, April 9, 2012 (UTC) No problem! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 01:48, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Done! Trade LS24, could I trade 3 diamonds for 10 clicks and 1 totemic hawk? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 20:00, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Should I click your Lightworm??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:02, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 20:38, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Done! Items sent! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:01, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Diamonds sent! Could I trade 2 sapphires for 1 snake? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 21:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I give you a Snake for the Sapphires, or you give me a Snake for the Sapphires? Because my store says that snakes are sold out. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC) oh oops. I didn't see that. My bad. :S Could I get 1 more hawk then for 2 sapphires and 5 apples? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 21:15, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm kinda Out of clicks and need the items to make the hawk. I need to trade with networkers requires clicks Maybe tomorrow? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:18, April 8, 2012 (UTC) What if I provide the feathers? How much would it cost then? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 21:21, April 8, 2012 (UTC) It's the elements that I need. I have feathers. I'm just out of the Elements needed. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:23, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Then how about Could I trade for some parts? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 21:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Feathers? I need to go in 5 minutes. Just send me 2 Sapphires and 2 Worker Bees 60 I sent 10 feathers and 2 claws. 60 Thanks LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:37, April 8, 2012 (UTC) You got it! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 21:44, April 8, 2012 (UTC) p.s. I will order some more parts later Done! 10 Dino Scales Hey LS24, i want to order 10 dino scales, please. Liaet487 Talk Click Market 18:40, 11 May, 2012 (UTC) Dino Scales are 2 clicks each. So 20 clicks. Put them on my Totemic Owl Module. 17:41, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Wait, put 10 on my Elemental Module and 10 on my Totemic Rabbit Module instead. 19:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Liaet487, Its been 5 days you have 2 days until the order will be canceled. 20:22, May 16, 2012 (UTC) If you want to continue this order, create a new section Here. Thank you. 02:36, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Customer never responded Order Hi LS24, I would like 10 tires which would be 30 clicks. Where do you want me to put the clicks? 22:05, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok no problem! put all 30 on my rabbit module. Tell me where to send the tires! Thanks! 22:09, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, can you please wait a moment I have to get 30 totemic feed... I dont have 60 votes, so I'll have to wait a day to give the clicks. Oh, and you can send the tires to "naiansa"(my username) in MLN. Tell me if I need to do anything else, and thank you! 19:50, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok. No rush! 01:39, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Clicks sent! 22:01, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Please accept my Friend Request. 00:54, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Tires sent! 20:22, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Done! Legocityfan119's Order Hi, it's legocityfan119. I'll order 2 Nitro, 10 Thornax, and 5 Strawberries. where should i put the clicks? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 18:49, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Nitro is 5 clicks each, thornax is 1 click each, and strawberries are 1 click each. That's 25 clicks. Put them on my Pet Rabbit Module. 20:54, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I can click on that module 5 times because i only have 5 totemic feed. :( are there any other modules you want me to click? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 21:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok click on my Elemental Module 7 times, my Totemic Rabbit Module 12 times, and my Soundtrack Module 1 time. 21:06, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, i've clicked. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 21:37, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Items sent! 21:40, May 29, 2012 (UTC) P.S. don't forget to sign my stores customer service section :) Done! Trade Order Okay... I have 15 red flowers, 1 dino horn, and 1 rough sapphire. You can click on the same modules. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 23:01, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok so that is 7.5 clicks + 15 clicks + 25 clicks =47.5 clicks. round it up to 48 :P Same amount of clicks on each??? 23:21, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but i have a different arcade module. 12 clicks on each module. :D Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 23:26, May 29, 2012 (UTC) 12x3=36 :P Should I do 16 on each??? Blue Brick, and Yellow Brick Modules. 23:33, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 23:35, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Done with the Club modules...I RAN OUT OF ARCADE TOKENS :( can I click something else 15 more times? 23:45, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Ya. My Space Fuel Module. :P Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 23:53, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok done! 23:55, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! 00:08, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Done! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾'s Order Ok... I am willing to sell you 2 space probes. That equals 10 clicks... That go to my millstone hurling modules... Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 23:15, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I dont have a giant. 23:24, May 31, 2012 (UTC) How many red and blue brick do you have? You've got that kind of modules. And I've got a secret weapon: Account #2 !!! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 23:47, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I have 4938 red and 2656 blue. 23:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I suggest you could MAKE a giant. I guess you forgot, or need the bricks for something else. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 23:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ok. But I need a millstone for every click. Thats gonna cost extra :P. I owe you a total of 6 clicks if I need to waste 25 red bricks per click. 00:03, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I'll throw in another space probe then. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 00:09, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Would you be able to throw in a pipe instead? :P 00:10, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure... Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 00:12, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok. :) I'll click 9 more times. 00:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) It's not set up. 00:18, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok... Since i've got the giant's hat blueprint, you can click all my other modules. Thanks to your help, i'm rank 3 now! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 00:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem! Done! 00:34, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Done! Another Order from your local Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ :P Can I get 4 tires please? where should I put the clicks? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 17:59, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thats 12 clicks. Put 6 on my elemental module and 6 on My Totemic Rabbit Module. 20:02, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I'll take 20 thornax with that order. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 21:07, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Um... You still here? I ordered a couple of hours ago... Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:16, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! I had to go do something important. so 4 tires and 20 thornax? 22:23, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Yup. I sure hope thats 32 clicks. Nice store btw. Boy, I'd give anything for a stolen data crystal.Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:29, June 1, 2012 (UTC) It's 32 clicks. Put 16 on my Elemental Module and 16 on my Totemic Rabbit Module. 22:33, June 1, 2012 (UTC) DONE! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:41, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Done! 22:45, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Done! Yet another order from LCF119 I'm starting to think I'm one of your customers that orders the most. Anyways, i'll order 6 engines. Where should I put the clicks? The usual places? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:02, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok that is 24 clicks. Put 12 of them on my Elemental Module and 12 of them on my Totemic Mountain Lion. 22:06, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I was waiting to click that mountain lion, ya know. Done!!! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:11, June 2, 2012 (UTC) You still here? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:41, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! I forgot to post back on the talk page here! Engines sent! 22:45, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:56, June 2, 2012 (UTC)